A Day at the Beach
by EmilyB
Summary: Who can stop a tsunami? Of course, the Scout of Water!


A Day at the Beach  
Rated PG, but nothing nasty.  
OK, here's credits: Sailor Moon & her friends were not invented by me, I'm just borrowing the characters for this story. Speedo, Excedrin and Sominex aren't mine either. But this story is, so I hope you enjoy it. Emily  
  
===================================================  
  
  
Of course, during the summer, the girls had to make at least one trip to the beach. So one Saturday morning in July they packed up their beach towels and bikinis, leaving the cats at home. Serena's mom was nice enough to drive them out. They gabbed all the way out there about guys, the latest new swimsuit styles, what the salt water would do to their hair, more guys (Darien in particular, causing yet another bickerfest and glaring contest between Rei and Serena), the coolest new TV shows, how Amy would sunburn, and some more guys. When they finally made it to the beach, Serena's mom had a migraine and decided to stay in the car and nap till the girls got done swimming. They set up camp near the shore and started the guywatch. All five drooled.  
  
"Heeeeere, hottiehottiehottie!"  
  
"Thank you, God, for the invention of the Speedo."  
  
"Check it out Mina, there's a guy with your taste in swimsuits--almost nothing!"  
  
"And there's a senior citizen under that green umbrella with YOUR taste in swimwear, Meatballhead!  
  
"Hey hey, check out the bodybuilder over there, Lita! Just your type, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, and with my luck he'll have the brains of a sea slug. They say opposites attract, Amy-- how about you?"  
  
Amy blushed, and thought of a comeback quickly. She already regretted not bringing her calculus book, but if she had to endure a day without books she wasn't going to take an insult lying down! "Was that a compliment to my perspicacity or an offense to my attractiveness? I never can tell with your juvenile terminology and puerile antics." She batted her eyes innocently then grinned.   
  
"Aw, geez, Amy !" Everybody groaned.  
  
Rei glared at her; she had gotten a D in vocabulary. "You always have to be so smart, don't you? Can't you go a single minute without using word of more than two syllables? You may be smarter than us, but you're not better at anything-- especially in battle!"  
  
"REI!!" Every one of the Scouts looked at Rei in amazement and horror. They all knew that Amy was the weakest scout in battle, but also they knew better than to say such a mean thing. Amy face squished up like she was about to cry; then she got beet red and looked amazingly pissed off.   
  
"I'll tell you what Rei Hino, if I can go without using big words then you---" She stopped suddenly and paled. Her eyes glazed over and she stared at something past Rei's shoulder.   
  
"Oh shit," she whispered.  
  
The other four Sailor Scouts looked too, stared, and quoted her. A shout came from down the beach as others spotted it: "TIDAL WAVE!!!!"  
  
Screams filled the air and people scattered, running for cars. Beach towels and umbrellas were abandoned. Serena's mom had taken two Excedrin and a Sominex and was totally conked out in the car, couldn't hear a thing. The Scouts thought frantically for something to stop the tsunami. They all transformed hoping it would help. Amy pulled out her palmtop computer and quickly scanned the wave.   
  
"It's got several cubic tons of water in there! And there's houses all along the beach in this area. If we don't stop it, it'll destroy everything!"  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
Mars acted first. " I know what to do. MARS FIRE IGNITE!" She sent a giant fireball directly into the heart of the tsunami. Steam rose in billows but the wave didn't stop, or even slow.  
  
"Crap, that didn't stop it! What else can we do?" Sailor Moon was close to tears. "I wanted to have a beachhouse here some day with Darien but if that thing hits, then--" She couldn't go on. Mars rolled her eyes, started to say something.  
  
"I think I'm the only one who can stop it." Startled, everyone looked at Sailor Mercury, who had finished scanning the wave and had a grim look on her face. " I AM the Scout of water, you know. Hmm, if I use my Planet Power, I think I can generate enough energy to stop it. Let's see, I'll need mumble mumble form a wall of force mumble cubic tons......" She tapped out equations on her computer, muttering to herself. Abruptly she stopped and straightened up. The wave was getting closer by the second, but she stood completely still, concentrating. Suddenly she opened her eyes, and her Sailor costume changed into a flowing blue gown. She had a sapphire crown on her head, and her transformation wand had turned into a gold-and-sapphire necklace with the Mercury sign on it. The others could only stare with their mouths hanging open.   
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER! As the Princess of Mercury and the Scout of Water, I command this manifestation to stop!" As the other Scouts watched, Amy held out her hands to the wave. A blue streak formed in the air, growing larger and longer until it formed a barrier of blue force. She sent the wall out to the oncoming wave and pushed it out to sea. She grimaced in pain, fell to her knees in the sand, but the wall slowly was rammed back toward the shore. Sailor Venus was the first to see she needed help.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" The blue wall took on a coat of gold.  
  
"I see! Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
The wall held steady now, and with that much power Amy could have held it in place for hours. She never took her eyes off the water.  
  
"Now, Scouts, here's the tough part. Slowly raise the wall and let the water come in a little at a time." Their faces twisted from the effort of not letting all the water through, but held it.   
  
"Careful, it's harder with the water pushing through. That's it, just a little, so it's like a regular wave. Slowly..... Just a little higher..... Phew!" They followed Amy's instructions and let the water out, and collectively breathed a sigh of relief when they could let the wall dissolve. The water came in like a normal wave and lapped at their feet. Amy's gown faded back to her blue swimsuit, and she fainted onto the sand.  
  
"Oh, great. Amy. Amy! Yo Amy, wake up!" Nothing. They de-transformed back into their swimsuits and tried to wake her up. Lita grabbed a nearby sand bucket and splashed water on her. No go, and there wasn't anyone else on the beach to call for help. Rei shook her.   
  
"I'm sorry I insulted you, OK? Now will you please wake up?" Dead to the world. "Oh, come on! I said I was sorry and you know how often that happens." Amy stayed unconscious.   
  
Then Serena grinned. "I know what will wake her up. Hey Amy! If you don't get your ass out of bed, you'll be late for school!"  
  
Amy's eyes flew open. She jumped to her feet and looked around wildly for her backpack and books. "WHAT!!!"  
  
Her best friends and fellow saviors nearly died laughing.   
  
=================================  
An apology to technical types who know the correct tonnage of a tidal wave. Also, after reading the finished product, I realized it's a lot like the end of "The Promise of the Rose." That wasn't my intention, so I apologize-- but I'm not going to change it :-). As a famous singer once said, "That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Send comments to ebischoff@hotmail.com please and thank you.   
  



End file.
